


The Lake and Its Lady

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frey had a duty to the King of Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lake and Its Lady

**Title:** The Lake and Its Lady  
 **Character Used:** #5 Freya  
 **Word Count:** 630  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Freya, Arthur, Merlin  
 **Warnings:** Character Death  
 **Summary:** Frey had a duty to the King of Camelot. 

** The Lake and Its Lady **  
Freya knew there was something different in the world. She could feel a shift even in the lake where she now lived. Suddenly, a wave of grief washed over her out of nowhere.

It wasn’t until she saw the boat above her head that she realized what it was. Arthur was dead. The prophecy was fulfilled. 

She knew Merlin would be at the edge of the lake. Certain of what needed to be done; she rose to see him more clearly. He had to give up Arthur’s sword as payment for his soul to be kept safe. Freya waited as Merlin hesitated. 

Merlin threw the sword into the lake one last time. Freya reached to catch it. She could see Merlin smile in recognition then watched as it faded. 

Freya couldn’t spend any more time with Merlin right now. She had to attend to Arthur now. She would be the one to welcome him when he walked through the veil and started the long wait until he was needed again. 

Freya put the sword in its place on a stone altar then she stepped to the passage and waited. The priestesses had to perform the rite before Arthur could enter his waiting. It would pull his soul back to earth and keep it hidden. It was the only way to ensure his rebirth at the proper time. Freya prepared herself to answer his questions and to help his transition.

Freya waited until she heard heavy steps at the passage. It signaled that Arthur was through the veil and coming to where he would stay while he waited. 

Arthur finally appeared. “Where am I?”

“You are under the Lake of Avalon. This is where you will wait to return to the world. Welcome Sire. I am Freya the Lady of the Lake.” 

“Hello Freya. How long will I have to stay here?” Arthur asked as he walked into the chamber where she stood.

“It’s unknown. It may be centuries.” Freya said. “This is not the first time you have been here. Do you not remember?”

“It does seem vaguely familiar.” Arthur said. “Where will I sleep and take my meals?”

“Your private chambers are through there.” Freya pointed to a door. “Once the door is closed it cannot be reopened until it is time for you to go. It will keep you from feeling the passage of time.” 

“What brought you here?” Arthur asked. 

“Merlin brought me here after you mortally wounded me. I was the Bastet.” Freya said. “I was cursed.” 

“Merlin?” Arthur looked concerned. “Will he join me?”

“No. Merlin will have another fate. But he will be there when you return. It is his destiny to serve you. You are forever linked.” Freya told him. 

“Two sides of a coin.” Arthur muttered. 

“Yes.” Freya smiled. “Are you ready?”

Arthur nodded and opened the door. He stepped inside the entrance  of a room lush with red and gold tapestries and a table filled with all manner of food. He turned to Freya. “Thank you for your help.” 

“It was an honor to help you, Sire.” Freya bowed slightly. 

Arthur went in and the door shut and sealed with magick. 

Freya went back to where she could see the edge of the lake. She knew Merlin would still be there. 

Merlin was there sitting on the shore with tears coming down his face. 

Freya cried because she had no way to give him comfort when he needed it the most. She could not leave the lake and he could not come to her. She turned away because it was just too painful to see him in that way and do nothing. She returned to her chamber where she was forever bound and said a prayer to the gods for him. 


End file.
